Revenge on Damon
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline has a nightmare about what Damon did to her and when klaus hears her what Damon did to her he finds Damon and makes him apologize.


**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories.**

 **Warning there is mention of rape and torture in this but it has a happy ending.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own the vampire dairies.**

 **Xxx**

Caroline has been living with Klaus for two centuries they are in their mansion In Paris which has a amazing view of the Effie towel. Caroline is sleeping she's snuggled into Klaus side while he is sitting up in bed sketching her. Caroline starts to mumble " No get away from me." She starts to jerks away from him.

Klaus looks down concern written all over his face. He doesn't know what is going on and tries to wake her up " My love wake up."

Caroline still asleep starts screaming. Klaus lifts her off her side of the bed and into his lap he caresses her face " Caroline wake up."

Caroline gasps awake and puts her hand over her heart and starts to cry. Klaus pulls her into his chest and runs his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her. " My love what's wrong what made you have such a horrible nightmare. You were screaming and yelling no get away from me."

Caroline buries her head in his bare chest still crying she squeezes her arms around his waist " Memories."

" What kind of memory would make you have a reaction like this."

Caroline buries her head more into his chest. Over the past two centuries Klaus has told her everything about the last thousand years of his life and Caroline told him all about her life she only left out one thing. They don't keep secrets from each other.

Caroline has never told anyone about what Damon did to her and starts to tear up. " It's alright I'm here you can tell me."

Caroline cries " It's horrible."

" You forget who your talking to I do horrible things all the time."

Caroline looks into his eyes she still has tears in her eyes " Not like this."

Klaus wants to know what memory she has to make her act this way" Caroline please tell me."

Klaus gets her to stop crying and kisses her. Caroline takes a big breath and finally reveals what Damon did to her. " When I was human Damon compelled me, he raped me and drank from me. He came back to get Katherine out of the tomb she wasn't even in but he needed Bonnie's necklace so he made me his deliver girl and compelled me to be his girlfriend and at night he would rape and drink from me. Once I woke up and had dried blood on my neck I tried to sneak out of the room and I got to the door when Damon was in front of me I picked up a lamp and threw it at him he pushed me on the bed and drank from me. I was screaming he just put his hand over my mouth. Stefan tried to saved me by putting vervain in my drink so that night when Damon tried to kill me again he drank vervain and Stefan put him in the cell in the boarding house but he called me to get him out and because I was compelled I had to go."

Klaus had no idea he swears the next time he sees Damon he's going to kill him. Klaus pulls her even more into his chest, Caroline's sitting in his lap her head on his shoulder. " My love I am so sorry he did that he will pay for what he did to you. Your right I never did anything that horrible."

Caroline wipes her tears " When I turned all that he compelled me to forget came back."

Klaus kisses her on the top of her head.

 **Xxx**

Caroline wakes up the next morning she rolled over to kiss Klaus good morning and his side of the bed is empty and cold, she figures he is in his studio. She wraps one of the blankets around her she's only in one of his Henley's. She walks into his studio and it's empty. She's walking around the house calling his name "Nik, Nik, Nik"

"In the ballroom my love."

Caroline walks in and Damon is being chained up by Klaus' hybrids. "What's going on why is Damon here?"

Klaus is leaning on a table with a bunch of sharp objects on it. " After you fell back to sleep I told my hybrids to find Damon they did he and Elena were in Serbia. They were going to just take Damon but Elena was fighting them and you know how my hybrids don't care who they kill to get me what I want so they snapped Elena's neck and threw her in one of the cells in the basement. He's here so he can pay for the crimes he committed against you."

Caroline just leaning in the doorway with the blanket around her. " I got my revenge against him when I became a vampire I pushed him away from me with vampire strength when he touched me and said you suck. also when he tried to kill my dad I fought him and thew him against the wall then through a window at the Lockwood's. "

" Wouldn't you feel better with a real apology."

" Yes but I knew he wouldn't give me one so I settled for you suck and throwing him through a window."

Klaus picking up a knife to see how sharp it is "My love what have I told you."

" I'm a queen, I'm beautiful, you love me, you don't know how you survived without me, I shouldn't wear clothes at all, I'm a vampire you don't settle if someone has something you want take it or kill them."

"All true you are a queen you do not deserve to be treated like how Damon has treated you. Not only is it wrong but you still have nightmares about it two centuries later."

Caroline nods " Ok while you try to get a apology out of Damon I'm going to go talk to the prisoner in the cells."

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes down to the basement and past the room the Mikaelsons keep all their old French weapons, rugs and things they have collected while living in France over the centuries. She goes through a door and in the sixth cell is her old friend Elena.

She squats down in front of the cell " It's been a long time Elena."

Elena who is scared for Damon and is confused as to why she is in this cell looks up at her old friend. " I should of known you had something to do with this. It all makes sense those guys that attacked us in Siberia work for Klaus and since you decided to run off and be with the enemy it was just a matter of time you tormented your friends like Klaus and his family did."

Caroline can't believe what Elena is saying to her when she left mystic falls to join klaus she left on good terms with everyone. " I didn't have to come down here but I did I wanted to see if you were ok. I left Mystic Falls because I knew my mom wouldn't want me settling for a normal human like everyone else was she wanted me to be myself a vampire. I left Mystic Falls and traveled the world for a year ending in New Orleans at Klaus door. He is the only person in my whole life including our friends in that has ever put me first. When we were growing up and all through high school and college even when you were in the sleeping coma it was always about you. Do you remember the day of the Mikaelson ball we were in the grill talking about your favorite subject your feeling about the Salvatore's and how you never tell me anything. Rebekah came in warned me to be careful that is all well and good until you stab me in the back."

Elena goes to open her mouth and Caroline speaks " I wasn't done. Then Rebekah says it's not all about you Elena get over yourself. She was right you are the most selfish and selfless person ever. You want both Salvatore's all to yourself. But to protect a love one you will die instead. You never once thought about my feeling but who would listen to a young neurotic control freak vampire. Klaus listens to me he respects my decisions he is over a thousand years old and he wants my options he wanted me to help him rule a city."

Caroline goes to walk away when Elena calls out to her " Save Damon he doesn't deserve what Klaus is doing to him he hasn't done anything."

Caroline turns around shock written all over her face. " No Damon deserve everything Klaus is doing to him. I wouldn't expect you to remember or even know what Damon did to me but Damon is a monster. I know you think Klaus is a monster but I have seen the proof that Klaus would never do the things Damon has done."

Caroline has to leave before the tears she feels starting to form fall down her face.

 **Xxx**

She goes upstairs and sees Klaus hitting Damon with a mace." Nik I can talk to you quickly please."

Klaus looks back at Caroline who is shaking in the doorway " Of course."

He hits Damon once more who has cuts across his body and a pile of blood below him.

Klaus walks out into the hallway and Caroline drops the blanket around her and puts her arms around his waist his arms immediately go around her. " I love you."

Klaus smiles down at her he lifts her head up and kisses her " I love you too. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to hear you tell me you love me. Elena told me to save Damon and that he doesn't deserve what your doing to him and that he has done nothing wrong. It made me feel so insecure again. I'm not that same neurotic insecure control freak I was before i turned. I've changed so much and I've never had someone who loves me unconditionally and I just needed to hear you say it."

Klaus squeezes his arms tightly around her " I love you so much my love you are the only one for me. I am yours and I will happily remind you of how much I love you anytime you want."

Caroline squeezes her arms around his waist just savoring the moment. " I wish Rebekah and Kol were here they would love to play with Elena."

Klaus laughs " Do you want to call them Rebekah's in Italy and Kol's in Saint Tropez with Davina."

Caroline shakes her head no. " One more thing why were you using a mace."

" I found in the basement and it was originally a present to Kol but I asked him if I could borrow it and he said yes."

Caroline leans up and kisses him " Have fun call me when he's ready to apologize. I'm going to start planning Freya's 230th birthday."

 **Xxx**

Klaus goes back to Damon who has his head down and hanging from the ceiling " Are you ready to apologize?"

"No we've moved on, your the only one who cares about it."

Klaus smacks Damon across the face with Kol's mace " If you both have moved on then why was Caroline crying in my arms last night and having nightmares about what you did to her."

"Use a different weapon."

Klaus plunges a knife into Damon's carotid artery Damon yells out in pain. " Is this better."

"It's a pretty good bet that your going to kill me right."

Klaus nods " Then let me say goodbye to Elena she doesn't deserve to be locked up in a cell or listen to my pained yells."

"Elena is a bad friend too. She always took Caroline for granted and then judged her when Caroline found love. Or when Caroline didn't like the man Elena choose to love. So no I will keep her in her cell but don't worry I will send down blood everyday and I won't send Kol or Rebekah down there until a day after your death."

Damon pushes forward his body and spits in klaus face who smacks him on top of the head with the mace. Blood is now running down Damon's face and shoulders dripping on the floor. " Do you have something to say Damon?"

" Go to hell."

Klaus leans forward "that's the same thing Elena said before I killed at the sacrifice. Maybe when I kill her again I should take her back to the quarry be symbolic. Or maybe I should kill you in front of her."

"Stay away from Elena."

Klaus smiles wickedly " Ray get Elena."

 **Xxx**

Ray comes back gripping Elena's arm tightly and pushes her towards Klaus. " Now Damon since you refuse to apologize and I'm losing my patience I've brought a little motivation."

Klaus is holding Elena in front of him while Ray hands him a knife. Which Klaus runs the side of the knife down Elena's face who is trying to get out of his grip. " Where to begin."

Klaus stabs her in the neck Elena screams, he takes the knife out and stabs her in the stomach and brings the knife up " Choose Damon apologize or this knife will continue its way up to her heart."

Damon looks at Elena who is yelling the pain is incredible. " Don't give him what he wants Damon."

"Stop it."

Klaus keeps pulling the knife up her chest it's nearing her heart. " Fine I'll apologize."

Klaus smiles " My love can you come here."

 **Xxx**

Caroline comes in jeans, a tank top with a pink sweater on. " Yes."

Klaus gestures to Damon "Damon would like to say something to you."

Damon still hanging from the ceiling looks up at Caroline who is standing next to Klaus who still has Elena in his grip and the knife is still in her chest. " I'm sorry for using you, raping you, abusing you, compelling you, trying to kill you a couple times, drinking from you, trying to kill your dad, saying you wouldn't make it as a vampire. I'm sorry."

Caroline looks at Damon sincerely " Do you really mean it?"

"Yes I'm truly sorry Caroline."

Caroline nods she's waited for this day for a very long time. " I accept your apology."

 **Xxx**

Damon looks at Elena who is still in klaus iron like grip " Let her go."

Klaus lets go of Elena and when she goes to move klaus slaps her head off her body falls to the ground and her head it's the wall. "Was killing Elena necessary?"

"Yes she didn't appreciate you like this death is necessary too."

Klaus picks up the mace and gets a good grip on the handle and swings it, it makes contact with Damon's head so hard that his head joins Elena's and his body goes limp.

"Do you feel better my love?"

" I do now let's get you cleaned up we have dinner reservations at 8."

Caroline leans up and kisses him. She takes his bloody hands and drags him from the ballroom while his hybrids clean up the mess.


End file.
